


if three's a crowd...

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Canon Compliant, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, contains the level of banter you'd expect from putting 5 dream members in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: They're all pretty sure this one wasn't on Jeno's birthday list.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 261





	if three's a crowd...

**Author's Note:**

> hello. happy belated birthday to jeno lol

“Are you sure this whole thing is gonna work out?”

“Define ‘whole thing’,” Donghyuck says. He’s lying on his stomach in Renjun’s bed, eating tuna kimbap over a magazine and making a right mess of his phone screen — coating it in greasy fingerprints as he scrolls down his Instagram feed.

Renjun sighs. “Let’s see. What abnormal events are coming up?”

“Your period?” Chenle offers. Renjun turns around and raises his fist, though he doesn’t threaten a punch.

"Jeno's birthday," Renjun says, voice thin. Donghyuck takes another bite of his kimbap and makes a noise that mostly just indicates he wants Renjun to explain further.

"Why would it not work out?" Chenle asks.

"It's not exactly on his birthday list."

"Oh yeah, Jeno's gonna write it on his birthday list isn't he. Ohoho, for my birthday I want a fancy ass bike, new shoes and everyone’s cocks inside me," Chenle says with a snicker. "Come on Renjun. It's fine. He’s already talked to Jaemin about it anyway."

He's sitting at the corner of Renjun’s desk playing Animal Crossing — well within the range of getting a clip around the ears. Renjun’s fingers flex on top of his mouse, but he doesn’t raise his hand. He doesn’t want to. He’s tired. It’s not like him to be this neurotic — not normally, anyway, that responsibility falls to Jaemin most of the time. But this is something different — this is sex, and as much as Renjun enjoys sex he can’t begin to say that he understands it in the slightest — or understands what Jeno wants.

"I know I'm just,” Renjun says and covers his face with his hands. “ I don't know. I'm worried I guess."

"It'll be fine," Chenle says. "I promise you. If you're really that bothered we can always ask him, anyway?"

"What if he says no?"

What if he _does_ say no? Does Jeno even want this?

This birthday present. It was Jaemin’s idea to do it — to have all of them there at once. It’s something that's very much impossible in their dorm beds (two is okay, three is a struggle — any more and someone is sitting in the corner). He had literally Naver searched 'hotel with big beds' to find out which one they were staying in. Even their manager is in on it — though he'd covered his eyes and asked the details to be spared when they asked for his help in booking the hotel and keeping Jisung out of their hair. The excuse of clubbing was of course convenient — Jisung's inability to drink actually being useful for once.

All in all, there was planning. For once in their life they actually planned something. There's no way, anyway, that Jeno doesn't know what they're planning when they’d told him they were renting a hotel room on his birthday night. Maybe not all four of them at once but certainly something along those lines.

"It's fine, Renjun," Donghyuck repeats. Chenle raises his eyebrows at him and Renjun flops backwards in his chair, limbs limp.

"I'm just worried,” he huffs. “That's all?"

Donghyuck pops the last of his kimbap into his mouth and wipes his fingers on the sheets.

"Don't be," he says. "If you're that worried, come here. I'll give you a massage, eh?"

Renjun lets out a whine and thrashes in his seat. He doesn't want a massage. He wants this to work out. He wants the squeezing in his chest to stop, he wants some kind of reassurance everything will be okay. What if Jeno thinks it’s weird? What if he’s horrified at the idea of all five of them having sex with each other — though that seems unlikely when all he gives Renjun is a wiggle of the eyebrow every time he pulls Chenle into his room.

Donghyuck wiggles his fingers at him. “C’mon.”

“Wash your hands first,” Renjun says. “I really don’t want to explain to the dermatologist that I have pimples on my back from your greasy ass fingers.”

“Fine.” He vaults off the bed and leaves the room, slamming the door rather forcefully behind him.

“That was loud,” Chenle says.

"Isn't he always loud?"

"True. Ugh."

"Ugh?"

"Hmm?" Chenle looks up at him, confusion twisting his features. "Oh. Don't worry about it. Hey, it'll be fine, right?"

"Right," Renjun repeats. They sit in silence for a handful of seconds before Donghyuck returns. He jumps onto the bed and pats beside him.

"C'mon Injunnie."

Renjun groans, practically dragging himself over. He knows in theory Donghyuck is right — he has some sort of magic touch, and more than anything he should probably be taking advantage of the three of them being in the same room at the moment — but he's still a stubborn bastard. He doesn't want to admit that Donghyuck can probably help him, or really that he's even worrying _this much_ about something that should be so simple.

It starts out as a massage. He swears it does. Donghyuck pulls his shirt off and digs his fingers into his shoulders and Renjun lets the tension melt away — as much as he can, anyway. It starts like that but it ends up the other way around: Donghyuck in Renjun's lap, Renjun's shorts on the floor, his hands tangled in his hair. It ends up a lot more steamy, and honestly — fuck it. If Renjun is gonna be here, he's going to have fun with it.

"Chenle," he calls.

Chenle doesn't even look up from his Switch.

"Ya," Renjun says. "Chenle!"

"Huh? What?" He glances at them, wide eyed and bewildered. "Do you want me to join?"

Renjun looks down to where Donghyuck is palming his cock through his boxers.

"I mean," he starts, "are you really gonna sit there and play games?"

"I'm building waterfalls," he says. His eyes rake Renjun's body and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. "But you've convinced me, I suppose."

His shirt is off before he even hits the bed, pale skin exposed to the light. He crawls beside Renjun and Renjun reaches up to cup his jaw, pressing a finger into his cheekbone before kissing him, open mouthed and heavy. On the bottom of the bed Donghyuck is still rubbing him through his pants and his hips keep jerking up into it, begging for more friction. It’s overwhelming in all the best ways — better than any massage Donghyuck could give. One of Chenle’s hands snakes under the collar of his shirt and spreads itself across the back of his neck and Renjun pushes into him, gasping.

"See," he says, when he and Chenle part — Chenle's lips already shining with spit. He trails a hand down his jaw and hooks a finger under his chin, tilts it up to press a kiss to the underside, sucking at a spot that sends a full body shiver through Chenle. "That's much better isn't it?"

"Maybe," Chenle says. Renjun trails his tongue across his skin and his voice quivers. "Not sure. Might need extra data.”

Renjun smirks. That’s something he’ll happily provide.

*

The days leading up to Jeno’s birthday are a flurry. There’s comeback preparations, eating dinner in the practice rooms, last minute changes to the choreography that end up with someone (usually Jaemin) flailing on the floor in frustration, and the six of them going to bed at three am. Chenle crashes in the dorms more often than not, which means there’s enough time that they’re actually together (Donghyuck’s 127 schedules notwithstanding) that everything seems to settle down into a steady rhythm. Renjun’s nerves are soothed and more than often someone will crawl into his bed — only to be dragged out at ten am by their manager. Someone always calls a bathroom break and the six of them will pile into the bathroom — lean against the mirrors and bicker while someone tries to take a piss and eventually barks at them all to fuck off. There’s a steady buzz in the air, and Renjun feels good about it. They’re back together. With any luck they’ll always be together.

The 23rd of April is a warm day. The sky is cloudless and the sun beats down on the roads, steel skyscrapers shimmering with heat even though it’s nowhere near noon. Most of the cherry blossoms have fallen and the leaves have begun to return to the trees, hanging limp in anticipation of the barest breath of wind to pass through. Renjun leans his head against the window of their van and Chenle leans on him, airpods in, eyes closed. Renjun threads his hand through his hair and holds him like that, trying to stamp down the nerves in his stomach. Things had been fine, but now it’s the day. Everything’s about to happen. They have the evening off. They’re going out to dinner. They’re going ‘out’ — for a drink or two, maybe. They’ll go back to a hotel.

It’s all about to get a bit crazy.

“What’re you thinking of doing before dinner,” Jaemin asks. He’s sitting in front of them — is turned around twisted in his seat, wiggling his eyebrows at Renjun suggestively.

“Beating you up, actually,” Renjun says. He doesn’t like the look on Jaemin’s face — knows it comes with absolute chaos in its wake. Jaemin is here to cause problems on purpose. “There’s a convenient dark alley beside the restaurant, I reckon I could dump your body there. Hey, it’ll make the bill cheaper, right?’

Jaemin pouts. “You’re a real romantic.”

“He’s the most romantic,” Chenle mumbles. Renjun tugs at his hair in warning, then when he opens his mouth just stuffs his free hand into it, not wanting to hear whatever grimy thing Chenle is about to say. Jaemin’s dirty, but Chenle can be outright filthy when he wants too — and he knows the tone in his voice. He’s probably about to say something foul that Renjun does not to hear this early in the morning. In retaliation to the manual silencing Chenle _licks_ his fingers — not the tip of his tongue, a full on slobbering lick — and Renjun yells at him, yanking his hand out and shoving it in Chenle’s face while Chenle _cackles_.

“Don’t fucking lick my fingers!” Renjun says. He’s scorned — Chenle’s _gross_ , and his hand is now literally dripping with his spit, which he tries to wipe on Chenle’s shirt.

Chenle squirms away from him and pokes his tongue out. “That’s not what you said to me last —”

Hand over his mouth again. He doesn’t need to fucking hear it. Jaemin’s laughing too — Jeno’s watching them with a bemused smile on his face, his headphones still in, eyebrows raised. Renjun just shakes his head. _It’s not worth it_.

*

The clock strikes five and on the dot Renjun is on the floor, tangle of limbs splayed out across the hardwood.

“Ya, you can’t wait, huh?” Chenle says, leaning his hands on his knees and bending down to peer at Renjun from under his fringe. The dark hair looks stupid good on him — if Renjun wasn’t tired from dancing for the past six or so hours he’d pull him down and kiss him. Instead he lets out a whine of exertion and rolls over, flopping his arm over his eyes.

“I want a break.”

“You can say that again,” Jaemin says.

“I want a break!” Donghyuck shouts. Behind him Jeno has already started to attempt to pick up Jisung and carry him around — arms wrapped around his waist as he swings him back and forth, cooing in his ear. The mood in the practice room has completely dissipated — they’re not getting any work done, even if one of them wants to. This part of the day is officially over.

They’re closer and closer to the main event.

Renjun’s stomach jumps with anxiety. He peeks out from under his arm and sees Chenle is still hovering over him, smirking slightly.

“Don’t,” Renjun says. “Don’t say anything.”

“I’m not saying anything, hyung.”

Renjun reaches up and tries to hit him, though it’s a fairly poor attempt. Chenle just pulls back and kicks him in the shoulder with the toe of his shoe.

“C’mon. Let’s go, eh?” he says, offering a hand to pull Renjun up. Renjun ignores it and vaults himself to his feet, elbowing Chenle then throwing his arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair.

They trundle out of the practice room, making awkward eye contact with each other. Jaemin offers Renjun a drink of his water and then almost upends the bottle over his face when he won’t let go of it. Donghyuck texts their manager to come pick them up and Jisung and Jeno are babbling to each other, the wideness of Jisung’s eyes directly proportional to how big his gestures are.

“All ready?” Donghyuck asks, falling back into step with Renjun and Chenle. Jaemin keeps poking Jeno in the shoulder, but Jeno is shrugging it off. They’re standing in the halls beside the elevator, looking out the window over the street choked with rush hour traffic.

“Absolutely not,” Renjun says. Chenle chuckles and claps his hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine.”

“I know it’ll be fine,” he shrugs. “It doesn’t stop me from freaking out.”

“Who would have guessed the unflappable Huang Renjun is afraid of sex.”

“I am not afraid of sex,” Renjun says with a scowl. “I just. I have no idea what’s going to happen!”

“It’s alright,” Donghyuck says. He gives him a smile and covers Chenle’s hand with his, squeezes them both. “If you need to tap out — or anything. Tell me okay. It should be fun for all of us.”

Renjun nods. “Yeah. I know. Thank you.”

“Any time.”

*

Dinner is loud and boisterous. All of them watch their drinks, switching to water after two bottles of soju have been split across the table. Jisung steals Chenle’s banchan and Donghyuck rests his hand on Renjun’s knee for most of the night, a steady anchor to help keep him in the room. There’s laughter, there’s stories, there’s Jaemin spitting water all over the grill and causing it to sizzle and hiss. There’s food fed to each other, fingers on lips, grease wiped on shirts. There’s Donghyuck looking three seconds away from devouring Jaemin before Renjun kicks him in the shin — but most of all there’s Jeno. He glows in the middle of them all, the real center of attention. Jaemin leans into him and insists on feeding him each individual strip of meat off his plate. Chenle keeps stealing his attention, showering him in compliments and calling him their birthday boy.

They’re all weak for Jeno normally but today — it’s an appetiser. It’s the start of something special, this whole event that honestly none of them are really sure about. They’re playing it by ear, and it’s going well so far. Drinks finished up, plates licked clean. Renjun tells Jisung they’re going out and he pouts and tells them to have fun, the corner of his mouth quirking up at the end of the sentence.

There’s absolutely no way he knows, but Renjun makes sure to clap him on the back anyway, shaking him a little as he tells him to take care.

*

“Jaemin’s coming up now,” Chenle says. He’s lounging on the bed, legs crossed, phone in his hand, hair messy from where he’s brushed it back one too many times. He, Donghyuck and Renjun had arrived first — their manager checking them in and then telling them to spare the details as he’d handed over the keycard. Donghyuck had just smiled, that sweet angelic smile he’d perfect after so many years of appeasing staff.

The room is nice. Like, pretty damn nice. Chenle’s first order of business is to jump on the bed — though he’s foiled when Donghyuck grabs his ankle and causes him to lose balance. Donghyuck laughs and climbs on top of him — pinning him to the mattress and tickling him until he’s screaming with laughter, thrashing and trying to knee him in the ribs — and then when he’s panting with exertion he kisses him silly.

Now it’s Donghyuck hovering by the door and Renjun and Chenle on the bed together. The air seems to hum with anticipation and Chenle covers Renjun’s knee with his hand, squeezing tight and watching where Donghyuck is still trying to act casual. Like he’s not hovering beside the door just _waiting_ for Jaemin and Jeno.

“Here we go…” Chenle says.

It’s Jaemin, sing-songing and coming through the door with his hands over Jeno’s eyes. He starts singing happy birthday and Renjun has to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing, because it looks kind of hilarious. Jeno almost trips over his feet when Jaemin stops him, his arms flailing, but he catches himself at the last second.

“Happy birthday!” Jaemin exclaims, taking his hands off Jeno’s eyes.

“What?” Jeno says. “What. What am I?”

Donghyuck has the privilege of being the first to kiss Jeno. He takes the few steps from where he’s leaning against the wall to step up to and card his hands through his hair, holding him still before pressing a kiss to his lips — slow and sure.

“Happy birthday,” he says, after pulling back. “Surprise. It’s us. All of us? Is that okay?”

“All of you?”

Donghyuck steps aside so Jeno can see Renjun and Chenle sitting on the bed together. Jeno’s eyes widen and he looks between Donghyuck and them, then to Jaemin, and then swings back around. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist and squeezes him in a back hug, his chin hooked over his shoulder.

“All of us. Do you want that Jeno?”

Oh, Renjun knows that look on Jeno’s face. It’s been a while but he knows it. Wide eyes, brow furrowed, mouth slightly open. A surge of arousal so strong he’s become dumbstruck — his brain shutting down for a second. Someone else might have missed the air in the room — might have wondered why there were four people waiting in a hotel room for him. But Jeno knows.

He nods. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, then he clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says. “I’d like that.”

It’s like someone’s hit a switch. The words hang in the air like a frosty breath — almost visible. Chenle squeezes Renjun’s knee even tighter and Renjun has to tap his wrist to get him to release his grip.

“Sorry,” Chenle murmurs.

“It’s okay.”

They make eye contact and Chenle gives him a smile, a nod.

_It’s okay._

Their attention is brought back to the front of the room by Jaemin, who calls Jeno’s name with the sweetest tone. It’s long and dripped in honey, winding like the coils of a snake — said into the skin of Jeno’s neck as Jaemin nuzzles him.

“Jeno, ya…”

Jeno shudders, his eyes fluttering shut for a second. Jaemin’s hands worm their way under his shirt and Donghyuck cups Jeno’s face and kisses him again.

Jeno gasps and — that’s it.

It’s started.

The progression is slow. Jaemin likes to tease — this much they all know. He sways against Jeno, walks him forward slowly. Jeno’s bracketed by Donghyuck and Jaemin and it’s more of a shuffle than anything — stopped constantly by Donghyuck kissing Jaemin over Jeno’s shoulder. Chenle’s hand worms it’s way up Renjun’s thigh, bit by bit, but Renjun doesn’t really pay attention. He’s enthralled by Jeno — beautiful, beautiful Jeno. The way he looks between Jaemin and Donghyuck — hands on Donghyuck’s waist, shirt rucked up by Jaemin’s hands, body bucking forward every time Jaemin’s fingers tease at his nipples.

“You look good,” Chenle says. “Jeno, hyung. You look good.”

Jeno’s eyes open and fix on them.

“He’s right,” Jaemin says. “You must look so nice Jeno. Getting what you deserve, right? Our birthday boy gets all the attention.”

Chenle chuckles, low and dark. His hand is halfway up the inside of Renjun’s thigh and he’s squeezing, gently, gently. Just enough to remind Renjun that he’s there.

“What do you want, Jeno?” Donghyuck asks. He presses another kiss to Jeno’s lips that deepens quickly — it ends with Donghyuck’s lip between Jeno’s teeth and Donghyuck’s hips snapping forward. Jeno's hungry, and god is that tasty. He's prone to being pliant — to wanting to be used — but there's always been that little spark in him that Renjun loves. That little reminder that by God does Jeno love sex — and that sometimes he loses himself in it.

"To be fucked," Jeno says. Jaemin laughs.

"Of course baby boy."

"I—"

That's apparently the end of Jeno's confidence. He stutters and falls silent, burying his face in Donghyuck's neck. Donghyuck rubs his hands up his back and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's okay," he says. "We'll look after you, Jeno. Make you feel good."

They’re close to the bed now — Donghyuck backed up against a wall and holding Jeno against him, Jaemin with his hands so far up Jeno’s shirt his stomach is exposed to the air. He’s grinding against Jeno’s ass with absolutely no degree of subtlety and Jeno is panting between kisses, drawing great gulps of air into his lungs and saying Donghyuck's name under his breath.

"Do we just watch?" Chenle asks idly. It's quite the show, to be honest. Donghyuck and Jaemin have clearly done this before — they know all the spots that make Jeno whimper, all the ways to cause him to rut helplessly against them. And Jeno looks so pretty being taken apart — as Renjun is considering his answer Jaemin finally gets Jeno's shirt off and throws it onto the ground.

There's a brief moment of body envy — Jeno is so fucking hot Renjun wants to kick himself — before Chenle squeezes his knee again and brings him back to the room.

"They look like they're having fun enough by themselves." He turns to Chenle, covering his hand with his own and hitching it up his leg a little more. "What do you think?"

"I'm almost jealous. They're hogging the birthday boy." The second sentence is louder, causing Donghyuck to glance over at them and grin. Jeno is attacking his neck — long, wet kisses that will definitely leave marks. It being so close to the comeback means they'll be a fucking nightmare to deal with, but that's someone else's problem. For now Jeno is marking his territory.

"Do you want him first?" Donghyuck asks. His voice is thinned out, tinged with scarlet arousal. He tugs lightly on the back of Jeno's head, pulls his face up so he’s looking him in the eyes. "Do you want that, Jeno? Do you want Chenle to fuck you first?"

Jeno presses a kiss to his lips. "I want you," he says. He glances over to them and shyly adds: "Sorry Chenle."

"No offence taken," Chenle says. "I’ll enjoy the show. I bet you’ll look good."

"He _does_ look good," Jaemin says. He's pouting, almost cooing, nibbling at Jeno's ear. "And he knows it. He's so pretty when he's all filled up."

"He looks pretty now," Chenle murmurs.

To be fair, there's not a moment when Jeno doesn't look good. Even when he's just woken up, even when he's soaked in sweat after dance practice. He's gorgeous, always shining.

Now though — caught between two people who love him, two people who smother him in kisses and touches — yeah. Jeno is pretty.

"I know," Renjun says. Chenle's fingers spread out, his thumb feeling out the edge of Renjun's cock in his pants. The smile Chenle gives him is lazy — almost smug, a look he wears so well. This is the Chenle that pins Renjun to the mattress, but it's also the Chenle he'll make out lazily with for an hour. It's the Chenle that lies between him and Donghyuck and showers them with kisses. It's the Chenle that's confident — that knows what he wants. And that's fucking sexy in itself.

Renjun leans in, reaching up and cupping Chenle's jaw with a gentleness that surprises even himself. Their lips meet and Chenle _groans_ like a steam valve letting off pressure, surging up to meet Renjun. Their noses knock together and Chenle's hand closes over his cock, rubbing at him through his jeans.

"Impatient," Renjun says. He pulls back before Chenle’s tongue finds its way into his mouth and gives him a grin. "It's not about you."

"Shut up, brat," Chenle says. The sentence is informal and sharp, and Renjun fists his hand in Chenle's hair and pulls at it in retaliation.

"Behave," he says, “ _brat_.” Chenle laughs.

He's the only one who'll ever get away with this. Donghyuck's tongue is sharp but even he knows not to fuck with Renjun — not like this anyway. With Chenle, it's like he lives for the danger. It's like with Chenle, Renjun sometimes gets the feeling he's not the hunter but the prey. Sometimes he _knows_ he is. Chenle is the only person who can beat him — and deep down Renjun loves it.

"I am behaving, aren't I?"

"Having a private conversation without our birthday boy is not behaving," Donghyuck says. He's right beside them — stripping down while Jaemin divests Jeno of his pants. They'd showered and changed at the dorms, and right now Jeno is wearing jeans that are ridiculously tight on his long legs — less Jeno's style and more the kind of thing Donghyuck would wear if he was trying to seduce someone.

He looks obscene being peeled out of them — Jaemin yanking them down his thighs until he can step out of them and it's just the two of them in their boxer shorts, both of them very much hard.

"You're not behaving," Renjun says, in Chinese. His face is close enough to Chenle's that he can steal a kiss. "You're ignoring the birthday boy."

"I'm not ignoring him," Chenle argues. "I'm thinking about what your cock will look like in his ass."

"Can't wait to fuck my sloppy seconds?"

Chenle smirks. “We all know you’re saving the best for last.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck says. He clips Chenle behind the ears. “Share with the class?"

"Just talking about how good Jeno's gonna look taking Renjun's cock," Chenle says. The smirk is gone — he has his innocent face on now, trying to play cute. It might work with Jeno, but it won't work with Donghyuck, who rolls his eyes.

"And that's all?"

"Well," Chenle starts. There's a loud groan — Jaemin has managed to get his hand into Jeno’s pants. Renjun feels a bolt of lust shoot to his stomach. "Just talking about how I'm going to get to fuck Jeno when he's all pumped full of cum."

Donghyuck smiles. "You hear that baby?" he calls. He drops down onto the bed beside Chenle and tugs at his shirt, untucking it from his waistband. Jeno stares at the both of them with dark eyes, Jaemin kissing along his neck with his hand wrapped around Jeno’s cock. “Chenle can’t wait until we’ve filled you up.”

“Yeah?” Jeno says. Jaemin nips at his neck and jerks his cock in tandem, causing his eyes to flutter shut.

"Of course Jeno-yah," Jaemin says. "You know you look so good when you're wrecked. You know what we were thinking?" Jaemin's eyes flick over to them. Donghyuck pauses from where he's undoing the button of Chenle's jeans to focus his attention on Jaemin and Jeno.

"What?" Jeno asks. Jaemin presses another kiss to his skin before he answers.

"We were thinking about you taking both of us. Stuffing you with our cocks," he traces his finger across Jeno's lips then presses it into his mouth. "Stretching your greedy little hole."

Jaemin is foul — he's fucking filthy, dirtier even maybe than Chenle. But it's sexy on him — these kinds of words and these kinds of promises coming out of such a pretty mouth.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, angel," Chenle says. Donghyuck's pulling him out of his jeans but he's still talking, not really paying attention to anything except Jeno — beautiful, beautiful Jeno. "You like being full?"

Jeno shakes — a full body shudder that rolls through him like a wave breaking on the shore.

"Of course you do baby," Jaemin purrs. "We'll fill you up so good. Just how you like it. C'mon, Jeno."

He withdraws his hand from his underwear and nudges him towards where they're all sitting on the bed. At this point Donghyuck has finally got Chenle’s dick in his mouth — Chenle’s leaning back on one hand, combing his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair with the other. It’s a sight to see, one Renjun knows well but will never tire of. Donghyuck looks good with cock in his mouth and Chenle looks just as good being taken — the way his eyes become hooded, the slight pout of his lips as he looks down at Donghyuck.

"This is the biggest bed I've ever seen," Jeno says — more to himself than to any of them individually. Renjun’s gaze is drawn to him again — leaning on the edge, staring straight at him with dark eyes. Renjun swallows and beckons a finger towards Jeno, who follows like he’s on a string. He follows when Renjun pulls his legs up and shuffles over beside Chenle and Donghyuck, trailing behind him as Renjun sneaks a pat on Donghyuck’s head and receives a quick kiss from Chenle in return.

“Love you,” Chenle says, barely a whisper against his mouth. It gives him pause, makes him stop and look Chenle in the eyes. Those beautiful brilliant dark eyes, sparkling in the hotel lighting. It’s casual, isn’t it? They all love each other. There’s nothing wrong with it — it’s not special. And yet Renjun’s heart twists — his stomach dropping a little at the way Chenle looks at him.

It’s best not to examine it too long, he reasons.

“Love you too,” Renjun murmurs. He presses another kiss to Chenle’s lips as Jeno’s weight drops itself into his lap.

“What’re you two talking about now?” Jeno asks. He’s like a puppy — eyes wide and smile bright. A big, muscular _naked_ puppy. Oh god, he’s very much naked.

“Don’t worry about it, Jeno,” Renjun says. He hooks a finger under his chin and pulls him in to plant a kiss on his lips. “You’re here now.”

“I know,” Jeno says. “Feels nice to be back here.” He cups Renjun’s cheek and smiles. Beside them Donghyuck is making absolutely obscene noises around Chenle’s cock — wet and sloppy slurps that come with the stretch of his lips around Chenle’s girth.

“Here?”

“With you,” Jeno says. He presses another kiss to Renjun’s lips, lingering now, hand slipping under his shirt and splaying against his stomach. Renjun reacts by digging his fingers into Jeno’s ass — pulling his cheeks apart slightly in what he hopes is something tempting for Jaemin. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

He tugs at Renjun’s shirt and Renjun gets the message — he lets go of him and lifts his arms up to allow Jeno to pull it over his head. There’s an approving sweep of his body — like Jeno hasn’t seen him shirtless hundreds of times before.

“Miss me?” Renjun asks.

“A little,” Jeno says. Renjun reaches down and wraps a hand around Jeno’s cock, stroking him without really any intent, just enjoying the feeling of Jeno in his hand.

It’s without intent, but it gets reaction all the same. Jeno groans, a sound that deepens as Chenle suddenly leans over, wrapping his hand around the back of Jeno’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Renjun just has to stare — he can’t help himself. It’s fucking obscene — open mouthed and heavy, Chenle biting at Jeno’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth and then _moaning_ as Donghyuck continues to work at his cock.

“Sorry,” Chenle says, when he releases Jeno back to Renjun, a cheeky grin plastered against his face. “Couldn’t help it.”

He’s greedy, but Renjun can sympathise. Jeno looks so good right now — eyes wide and alert, red flush covering his collarbones, all the beautiful lines of his naked body exposed to the light. Renjun reaches over to tug on Chenle’s shirt and they’re all stripping down now — shirts hitting the floor, belts thudding against the carpet, jangle of spare change in their pockets — Donghyuck: “Oh shit, I think that was my phone.” Laughter, kisses shared. Jaemin has swapped places with Chenle — he has Donghyuck in his lap, has his tongue down his throat and his hands fisted in his hair, their bodies rolling against each other as they grind against each other.

Jeno’s still in Renjun’s lap, but he’s sharing him. He’s kissing Chenle, Renjun’s attacking his neck. Jeno's hands are on their cocks and he’s jerking both of them off, strokes all out of rhythm and sloppy as he gasps at Chenle’s fingers brushing at his ass.

“Do you want it, baby boy?” Chenle asks, bottom lip jutting out. Renjun licks a long stripe along the side of Jeno’s neck, causing him to stutter before he can even answer, his hand squeezing tight on his cock.

“I—” Jeno says. Chenle tilts his head to the side.

“Jeno, baby? Do you want it?”

“I want your cock,” Jeno says. It’s stuttered and quiet, almost lost as Donghyuck lets out a hissing moan and falls backwards onto the bed, Jaemin clambering on top of him to attack his face with kisses.

Chenle coos and presses a kiss to his cheek, trailing his finger down his cheek. “We could arrange that. What do you think, hyung?”

Renjun laughs, low and dark. It rumbles in his chest like thunder, tinged red with the lust humming on the surface of his skin. “Of course.”

Jeno climbs off Renjun and it takes him a second to realise what he’s doing — it takes him until Jeno’s on his knees with his head in Chenle’s lap, one of his hands still around Renjun’s cock and the other guiding Chenle’s into his mouth.

 _Huh_.

Donghyuck’s done this to them once or twice — sucked them both off in alternation — but here it’s just — it’s more obscene. Jeno’s ass is in the air and he’s nearly gagging on Chenle’s cock, cupping his balls with one hand and trying to jerk Renjun off with the other, eyes flicking between the two of them. He’s so eager, so needy, forcing Chenle’s cock deeper into his mouth before he pulls off with a gasp, spit dripping from his mouth as he wastes no time in taking Renjun’s cock between his lips.

It’s so much and it’s so fast — Jeno is so fucking _eager_ — that it blindsides Renjun. He curses, groaning and throwing his head back at the sudden surge of wet heat around his dick. At some point or another Jaemin and Donghyuck have rejoined them, and now it’s all eyes on Jeno. Jaemin’s sitting behind him, massaging his thighs and trailing his fingers and up and down the cleft of his ass while Donghyuck jerks at his cock, his other hand sitting in the small of his back.

It’s a good sight — all of them touching Jeno, pampering him while he’s sucking on Renjun’s cock.

“This is pretty nice,” Donghyuck says, like he’s reading Renjun’s thoughts. “I could get used to it.”

Jeno pulls off Renjun, panting slightly, scooping up the mixture of spit and precum from his cock and using it to stroke him. “Are you offering to make this a repeat?”

“We are never getting five people in one bed again,” Chenle says. “ _Ever_.”

“We could fuck in the lounge?” Donghyuck offers.

“I’m putting you in charge of getting rid of Jisung if you want to do that,” Jaemin says. “ _And_ explaining to him why everything stinks of cum.”

“He won’t notice!”

“You do _not_ room with him, Donghyuck. He notices.”

“Are you _jerking off_ with him?”

“That’s disgusting! No!”

“Guys,” Jeno says. He glances back at where Jaemin has paused, one hand on Jeno’s ass and the other pointing an accusatory finger towards Donghyuck. “Can we not do this right now?”

Chenle’s laughter finally overflows, once silent cackles bursting from his mouth in high pitched hiccups, his shoulders shaking.

"You guys are impossible," he says.

"You guys are _annoying,_ " Jeno amends. "Can I please get something inside of me?"

"If you're asking…" Jaemin starts. He smacks Jeno's ass and Jeno winces.

"I am asking," he says.

"Good," Jaemin purrs. "I was thinking about it."

"When aren't you thinking with your dick?" Donghyuck says, a patented smirk painted across his face. Cat who got the cream — though in this case the cream was choking on Chenle's cock then making out with Jaemin for a few minutes.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up," Jaemin says. "Go back to sucking Chenle's cock or something so I don't have to hear you anymore."

It’s not aimed at him, but Jeno listens all the same. He holds Chenle's cock to his lips again and starts lapping at it, tongue lavishing all over the head, drinking in the precum that's beading at the top. Chenle moans, eyes fluttering shut, his muscles tensing at the sudden flood of pleasure — and Jaemin chuckles.

"Better.”

It is better. Good god Chenle looks sinful, his chest heaving as gasps fall from his lips — but even better is Jeno. His lips are wrapped around Chenle's cock again and he looks so fucking good — mouth stretched around his girth, dark eyes staring up at Chenle as he bobs his head.

Renjun can't even remember why he was nervous. What was the point of it? Jeno is maybe the most enthusiastic of all of them — he seems to glow in the attention and the way they all touch him. Donghyuck has his hand around his cock while Jaemin is pouring lube on his fingers to prep him, and up here are Chenle and Renjun — up here are their hands on his shoulders, tangled in his hair, guiding him as he tries to take more of Chenle into his mouth.

Chenle encourages him — tells him how good he is, and Jeno just keeps going, keeps swallowing more and more of Chenle's cock until the noise he makes is obscene — wet and slurping, thick pops as spit drools down his chin and his mouth seems stretched as wide as it will go. Jeno pulls off with a gasp and licks up the side of Chenle's cock — and before Renjun can even say anything it’s a repeat of last time. He’s moved sides and Jeno’s mouth is on him again, swallowing him down with hunger.

Renjun's smaller than Chenle and Jeno can take him with much less difficulty — can basically bottom out, holding him in his throat while he runs his tongue all over his cock. Chenle pushes on the back of Jeno's head to encourage him and it sends an explosion of lust through Renjun's gut, one that's amplified as Jeno moans at the touch of Jaemin's fingers to his entrance. Renjun glances up at him and Jaemin wiggles his fingers, giving him a devilish grin.

"Your wish is my command," he says, and he must slip a finger inside, because Jeno _whines_ around his cock, stilling his movements and just breathing harshly through his nose as Jaemin easily slips another finger into him.

"It's a good thing we fucked this morning, isn't it?" Jaemin says. It gets all their attention — Jaemin suddenly finds three pairs of eyes on himself. Worst of all he seems to preen in it like the fucking bastard he is. "You're still loose, Jeno. Still ready to get fucked."

Jeno's still not moving. His ass is high in the air and he's still just breathing around Renjun, eyes screwed shut.

"What do you think? Do you still want Donghyuck first, baby?"

Jeno moans, pulling off Renjun's cock to gasp out a yes.

"Good boy," Chenle murmurs. He tucks a stray lock of Jeno's hair behind his ear. It's oddly tender for the situation — a reminder they're all still friends here. Best friends fucking the life out of each other — but best friends all the same.

"Do you like Jaemin's fingers?" he continues. Jeno stares up at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes glassy — he looks like he's about to answer when Jaemin begins to fuck him _hard_. Jeno's head bows and his forehead hits the mattress between Renjun's legs, his whole body shuddering as he moans into the sheets. He's pushing against Jaemin's fingers and Jaemin just gives and gives to him, fucking into him and taking him apart.

“Don’t think he’s gonna answer,” Renjun says. Chenle giggles at that — honest to god giggles — and reaches over to cup Renjun’s jaw. His hand is smeared with fluid that Renjun doesn’t want to examine too long — mostly Jeno’s spit, probably — but his grip is firm, and he presses a kiss to Renjun’s lips, deepening it as Jeno starts to cry out.

“I think he’s ready,” Jaemin says. Renjun and Chenle break apart — Renjun chasing one last kiss that ends with his bottom lip between Chenle’s teeth, springing back when he pulls away — and then Jaemin’s withdrawing his hand and swapping places with Donghyuck.

"I feel like I should pop a champagne bottle," Donghyuck says, lining himself up. Jeno laughs — face down, ass up. "Happy birthday, Jeno," Donghyuck adds. Chenle mimes confetti exploding, and then Donghyuck pushes in.

The effect is immediate. Jeno gasps and then curses — an ‘oh fuck’ that tapers into a moan, one that stretches out as Donghyuck works his way into him.

“You really did fuck him this morning, didn’t you?” Donghyuck says.

“What?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “I’m not a _liar._ ”

“Greedy,” Donghyuck mutters. Jaemin smirks and smacks Donghyuck’s ass.

“Rich coming from you.”

Renjun ignores them and turns his attention to Jeno. He smooths his hair back from his forehead.

“Is that what you wanted, Jeno?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says. “Fuck. It feels good.”

Donghyuck starts to thrust, slow at first. His hands are on Jeno’s hips and it’s up to Chenle and Renjun to hold Jeno’s face up and stop him from burying it in the sheets. They want to see him — everyone does, that’s a face that shouldn’t be hidden. The way to build up a pace — he’s fucking into Jeno with vigor, hands digging into his hips, body leaning over his. Jaemin has stopped talking — but it’s only because he has Donghyuck’s tongue in his mouth. Figures. It seems about right — the only way to shut Jaemin up is to stick something in his mouth.

“Jeno,” Chenle says. He bumps his shoulder against Renjun’s and Renjun shuffles sideways, getting the hint. “Hey, Jeno.”

Jeno moans, body shaking with the force of Donghyuck’s thrusts. Chenle does as Renjun had done — brushes his hair back from his forehead, but now it comes with his hand on Jeno’s chin too, lifting his face up so he’s level with his cock. Chenle is rock hard — he’s been touching himself this entire time — and just the sight of them two of them is enough to make Renjun bite back a whine. Jeno’s mouth falls open, tongue rolling out like a red carpet for Chenle’s cock — and he takes him in.

It’s obscene. It’s filthy and foul and it’s so fucking hot. All the people Renjun loves, all here like this. Chenle with his hands on Jeno’s head, holding him onto his cock while Donghyuck fucks him from behind. Donghyuck pulls out and Jeno groans — but it’s short lived, because Jaemin replaces him, sliding inside Jeno and pulling him up by the hips so he can get a better angle.

“Give me a second,” Donghyuck says. He leaves, springing off the bed and padding over to where they’d dumped their bags to search for something. As he leans over he gives Renjun a gorgeous view — his ass, his thighs, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. His mouth waters and Renjun can’t help it — he starts stroking himself again. Donghyuck is so fucking unbearably hot — how nice it must have been for him to be the first to take Jeno.

Well, the first of them apart from Jaemin — but that was cheating. Slipping in a fuck before they’d gone out — or was it in the bathroom during a break? Jeno bent over the sink, Jaemin fucking him until he whimpered and spilled all over his hand. Had Jaemin finished inside him and left him like that? Was he walking around — hell, was he _practicing_ with cum trickling down the insides of his thighs?

“Pervert,” Donghyuck says, snapping Renjun out of his thoughts. He wonders for a second if he’d been musing out loud, but then Donghyuck grins and winks at him. “Look at you staring at me.”

“That’s unfair,” Chenle says. “You look good.”

“You,” Donghyuck says, tossing whatever he’d gotten from his bag into the air and almost dropping it. Chenle snorts.

“Me?”

“You,” Donghyuck repeats. “Are one to talk. You have Jeno’s mouth on your cock and you’re staring at me.”

Chenle shrugs and glances down, tracing the line of Jeno’s lips with his fingertip. He’s basically fucking his mouth at this point — Jeno’s movements are weak, his energy focused on where Jaemin is pounding into him.

“You’re hot,” Chenle says. “It’s not a problem, is it Jeno?”

Jeno makes a noise. Renjun reaches out and brushes his fingers against the back of his hand and Jeno responds by tangling their fingers together, his grip tight and sweaty. He’s still gagging on Chenle’s cock — his eyes are still on Chenle, but he’s reminded that Renjun is here, too.

“You can’t really ask questions when your cock is in his mouth,” Donghyuck says, climbing back on the bed beside the two of them. “That’s not very nice.” He presses a kiss to the back of Chenle’s head and reaches around to tease at his nipples for a second. The effect is instant, like lightning striking. Chenle bows and gasps, his cocksure confidence shattered in an instant, hips bucking forward and body shaking before Donghyuck releases him.

“Tease,” Chenle pants. Donghyuck smirks and crawls up the bed — he presses a kiss to Renjun’s lips as he passes, but it’s Jaemin he's looking for.

Renjun realises what Donghyuck had collected only as he drops it on the bedside table. It’s a cock ring — that’s what he’d almost dropped. Of course it was. They can't risk Jeno coming hands-free — not yet anyway.

Donghyuck kneels beside Jaemin and basically presses their bodies together, turning Jaemin’s head towards him and reaching down to run his fingers against where Jaemin’s cock is planted in Jeno’s ass.

“What do you think?” Donghyuck asks, speaking into the skin of Jaemin’s neck. He looks back at Renjun and Chenle and Renjun shrugs. “Do you wanna fuck him first? Before we stretch him out.”

“I don’t care,” Chenle says. “I can probably come twice. If you want.”

“Jeno, Jeno,” Donghyuck says. Chenle eases up and his cock falls out of Jeno’s mouth — technically allowing him to speak but just resulting in his moans becoming less muffled.

“You’re not gonna get a response when there’s a dick in his ass,” Renjun says.

“I can _talk_ ,” Jeno says. It comes rough and thin — kind of fucking delightful, really. His lips are slick and shiny and he stutters with every thrust of Jaemin’s cock inside of him but it’s words. He is speaking.

“Oh!” Chenle says. "Do you want me to do that, Jeno?" He runs his hands through his hair, oddly reminisce of the way one might pat a cat.

"If that's okay with you," Jeno says. It's — it's kind of shy, actually.

"Cute," Chenle murmurs. "You're so cute, Jeno."

"Shut up. I'm asking you to come in my ass, not do aegyo."

"You're still cute." He pinches Jeno's cheek then looks up at Jaemin, who pulls out with a final smack to Jeno's ass.

"All yours," he says.

Chenle nods. "Renjun?" he asks, not finishing his sentence but merely giving Renjun a tilt of the head.

Renjun gets it. They know each other well enough that he doesn’t need to ask, he just moves.

There's reshuffling. Jeno turns over onto his back and Renjun lies down next to him, draping his arm over his chest and tucking his body against him. In turn Jeno closes his hand around his cock and jerks it lazily as they kiss — languid strokes and licks into his mouth, tongue pressing against his own and then withdrawing, forcing Renjun to chase him.

Chenle almost knees Jeno in the ass and he suddenly bursts into laughter, chest shaking even as he's lining himself up.

"Is it really that funny?" Jeno murmurs. Chenle pushes his legs back and tosses the lube bottle onto the sheets again.

"Kind of," Renjun says. He pecks him on the lips. "You ready?"

"It's a bit late to ask now," Jeno says. "But yes."

"Sorry about that," Chenle says. He pushes at Jeno’s legs a little more, coating his cock in lube and then reaching for Jeno’s cock to give it a pump.

"It's okay," Jeno says. "Just — please. I need you."

"I've got you," Chenle says. He runs his hand up Jeno’s calf and gives him a smile. “I’ve got you, Jeno.”

Jeno nods, his breath ragged.

“I know. Chenle — please.”

It’s like some kind of weird moment of truth. Chenle pushes Jeno's legs back a little more — opens them up a little wider. Jeno looks up at him with pleading eyes, and it almost shatters Renjun. He looks so fucking _good_ — so fuckable, so sweet. So utterly theirs. He digs his fingers into the muscles of Jeno’s chest, and Jeno doesn’t even respond. He just waits — waits for Chenle.

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Chenle repeats. One last time.

Jeno's head hits the mattress with an audible thud, falling back down from where he'd been craning to see what exactly Chenle had been doing. Chenle just grunts, a low and guttural noise that comes from somewhere in the back of his throat. He pushes into Jeno in one go, which is impressive in and of itself. In all the times he's seen Chenle fuck (him or Donghyuck, mostly — Jaemin on one occasion), he’s gone slow. Rocked into them, soothed them, pushed little by little — but Jeno is so loose from being fucked beforehand that Chenle just slides in with ease.

"You take him so well," Renjun says. He runs his fingers down Jeno's jaw. "How nice does it feel to be spread open?"

Jeno just lets out a whimper.

"Is it good, Jeno?"

"Yes." His breath is shallow and shaky, and Renjun touches him gently, grounds him in place as Chenle starts to move.

"You feel good, too," Chenle says. "Fuck, Jeno. You feel so good."

"I'm glad," Renjun says. He can't see where he's penetrating him, but he can basically see everything else. Chenle's hands on Jeno's legs, the steady roll of his hips as he thrusts inside of him. "You look so hot, baby boy. Can't wait to fill you up."

"I already feel so full, Renjun."

"I know. But we'll fill you up even more. You’ll get all our cum, okay? All of our cocks — the way you like it."

"Okay," Jeno gasps. He doesn't really speak after that — it's just Renjun and Chenle. Chenle fucking into Jeno, Renjun teasing at him — rubbing his nipples, letting him suck on his fingers. Relinquishing his hold so that Chenle can kiss Jeno instead. Chenle links hands with Jeno — palm to palm, their fingers tangled — and it's oddly tender.

Renjun's aware by now a lot of this is oddly tender. Even Donghyuck and Jaemin right now — lying on the other side of them, Jaemin spooning Donghyuck and pressing kisses into his hair — they're about as tender as they'll ever be. They're all united like this — in their love of Jeno, this beautiful boy who just gives and gives and gives. It's delicate and kind of wonderful, a reminder of the implicit trust they all have in each other.

The world's weirdest team bonding exercise, that's for sure.

"You look good," Jaemin says. "All of you."

"Thanks," Donghyuck says, droll. Jaemin knees him.

"I'm talking to all non-Donghyuck's. Especially you, Chenle. Holy fuck."

Chenle grins into Jeno’s mouth at that, breaking the kiss and attempting (and failing) to toss back the hair plastered to his forehead by sweat.

"Thanks hyung."

He changes his angle, hitching Jeno’s hips up a little more and drawing a series of whines from him that increase in pitch — ending on a blubbering crescendo of Chenle’s name that’s ragged and desperate.

“God, isn't he?” Renjun purrs. He's a little drunk on the atmosphere — the smell of sex, the red flush creeping all over Chenle's skin, the sheer heat in the room, like it's a sauna. Chenle’s bottom lip hangs open, pouting and red, and it's so pretty that Renjun can’t resist. He leaves Jeno and crawls over to Chenle, almost knocking their heads together as he tries to kiss him. Chenle laughs — though it’s breathless — but he follows.

There’s a possessive edge to the kiss — a sense of pride. It’s rough and shaky, Chenle still fucking into Jeno, but it comes with a searing kick. There’s the heavy slap of skin on skin, the way Chenle’s body rolls beneath his touch.

“Fuck,” Jaemin murmurs, and Renjun keeps it going. He puts on a show: licking into Chenle’s mouth, pinching his nipple between his fingers, cupping his ass with his free hand. He fucking _performs_ — like he was born to do.

“Are you close?” he asks. Chenle whimpers, his hips stuttering as Renjun digs his fingers into the muscles of his ass.

“Yeah,” he says. It’s between pants, ragged, so utterly beautiful falling off the edge of his kiss-bitten lips. “I’m so close. Renjun. Fuck.”

“Don’t think about me,” Renjun says. “Think about Jeno, okay?”

Chenle nods. He looks back at Jeno and his rhythm falters — then quickens. He’s slamming into Jeno, he’s gripping his hand so tight his knuckles go white, he’s panting and gasping out Jeno’s name.

“C’mon baby,” Renjun says. He glances at Jeno. “You want him to fill you up?”

Jeno is _gone_. He’s been gone for a while, eyes hazy, mouth open, chest heaving. His skin shines with a sheen of sweat, and his hair sticks up at crazy angles, set askew by all the times they’ve rucked their hands through it. There’s no response from him, just a fucked out gurgle as Chenle's cock slams into him again.

“Do you want his cum?” Jaemin asks. Jeno shakes, hips trying to match the rhythm of Chenle’s thrusts, moan after moan wrung from his body.

"Of course he does," Donghyuck says. "Give it to him, Chenle."

Chenle doesn’t respond. He just _groans_ , a noise that seems like it’s torn from deep inside him. It makes Renjun almost lose it — brings back that possessive streak and makes him want to devour Chenle — before he catches himself and jerks at his cock instead, watching as Chenle falls apart. He fucks hard into Jeno — a stuttering series of gasps following his strokes — and throws his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out like wires, all the beautiful expanse of his collarbones bared as he gasps out broken syllables and buries himself deep inside Jeno.

It’s a dark shift. All eyes on Jeno and Chenle, Jaemin jerking at Donghyuck’s cock while he grinds into his ass, Renjun touching himself. Chenle moves in shallow thrusts and it's like they're all waiting for something — though Renjun isn't sure what. Chenle's gasping — he's coming, spilling inside of Jeno, rocking the aftershocks and then pulling out with a wet noise.

"Fuck," he says. "Oh fuck. I don't know if I can come again. Holy fuck."

"You can do it," Renjun says. He catches Chenle and holds him up by his shoulders, and Chenle leans into him, drawing deep lungfuls of air between the kisses Renjun plants all over his face. "C'mon Chenle, you can do it."

"I know," Chenle says. His eyes are dark and hooded, voice completely wrecked. It’s like he’s on the precipice of sleep, post-orgasmic haze washing over him like a great wave. "Just give me a minute."

"There we go.” Renjun circles his arms around him and hugs him against his chest. “You did good. You looked so good. And I bet you made Jeno feel good too, right?"

Jeno makes a noise that mostly seems to indicate happiness. There's cum leaking from his ass and lube splattered all over his thighs and every part of him seems to shine — though whether it's the glamour of having someone finish inside him or just the sweat, Renjun's not sure. He looks beautiful either way, still begging to be taken. So fuckable that Renjun can't wait to fill him up.

Jaemin is back — Donghyuck is with him. Chenle's still leaning against Renjun as they pick up Jeno and move him. His cock is an angry red — rock hard and drooling everywhere as Donghyuck puts the cock ring on him and then gives him a quick lick.

"Is no-one going to comment on the fact he shaved?" Donghyuck says.

"He always shaves," Chenle says. "Ever since Jaemin ended up swallowing a pube he won't let him grow them out."

"You guys are gross," Jaemin mutters. He's leaning up against a mound of pillows, stroking himself while he watches Donghyuck help Jeno up. It seems the strength returns to Jeno fairly quickly — he's in Jaemin's lap by himself, lining up Jaemin’s cock and sinking down onto him with a wet squelch before anyone can even say anything.

This time Renjun gets the view. Jeno's back is to him and he can see everything. The way his hole stretches around Jaemin's girth, the dig of Jaemin's fingers into his hips. How his thighs flex as he rides Jaemin, muscles rippling. A few dribbles of cum leak down Jaemin’s dick and every time Renjun remembers that it’s Chenle's cum he feels like he's about to go absolutely insane. It’s obscene and filthy and it leaves a rampant heat in his gut, twitches of arousal that make him want to bury his dick in the nearest thing possible and just _fuck_ until he can’t remember his name.

"Are you watching?" Jaemin asks. "Chenle, Renjun?"

"No, we’re playing Mario Party,” Chenle says. He still sounds _wrecked,_ but there’s a bite in his voice — something wild. Renjun squeezes his arm and Chenle looks back at him with a smile — one that makes it so Renjun can’t resist kissing him silly. Chenle wiggles in his lap and rubs against his cock and Renjun hisses into the kiss, digging his fingers into Chenle’s bicep and reaching up to flick at his nipple with his other hand — a warning. He’s sensitive at the best of times — here the simplest touch is enough to cause him to let out a high pitched whine and squirm away from Renjun.

“You don’t look like you’re watching,” Jaemin says.

Renjun huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah.”

Jaemin snaps his hips up into Jeno, causing him to let out a low moan. “I’m sure Jeno wants to be watched, too.”

“Of course he does,” Donghyuck says. He’s kneeling beside them, running his finger along where Jaemin’s cock is buried inside Jeno. “If I looked this good being fucked I’d want to be watched, too.”

“You _do_ look good,” Chenle says. “We’ve told you enough times, haven’t we?”

“Never enough,” Donghyuck mutters. He rests his other hand on the small of Jeno’s back as if he’s guiding him in riding Jaemin, then slips a finger in alongside Jaemin's cock.

Jeno stutters, muscles tensing, a moan falling from his lips. He’s so fucking _vocal_ , everything they do drawing noises from him — all their touches, every shift of Jaemin’s cock inside of him. Donghyuck twists his finger and adds another alongside it, stroking up and down his spine.

"How does that feel, Jeno?” He asks. “You like being stretched out?"

Jeno makes a strained noise, rocking on top of Jaemin.

"You're insatiable," Jaemin says. "You just need to be stuffed with cock, don't you? Chenle’s cum wasn’t enough. You need more."

Renjun is going to explode. He’s pretty sure he’s going to explode or combust or just turn into dust, Thanos snap style. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever seen in his life — the way Jeno trembles, the way Jaemin looks holding his hips, the slow slide of his cock inside his ass. Donghyuck presses a kiss to Jeno’s shoulder and turns his fingers sideways, fucking into him, and Renjun can’t help himself from thrusting against Chenle where he’s sitting in his lap.

“Can’t wait?” Chenle says.

“I think I’m gonna explode if I don’t get my dick inside something right now.” It’s pretty weak, but it’s honest. After seeing Chenle fuck Jeno he feels consumed with lust — and seeing Jeno being fucked open just makes it worse.

“And I’m the nearest hole?” He’s not facing Renjun but he can read the smirk in his words — a self assured confidence.

“You’re my favourite hole. Don’t tell Donghyuck.”

“Hey, Dong—”

Renjun stuffs his fingers in Chenle’s mouth in a mirror of the morning — except this time he doesn’t withdraw them when Chenle starts to suck on them. Chenle grinds back against Renjun — fully and with purpose, his tongue curling around his fingers — and Renjun trembles.

"You think you can fuck me without coming?" Chenle asks. Renjun withdraws his fingers from his mouth and slips them down to tease Chenle's hole, rubbing his pointer back and forth as he considers it.

Honestly? Probably not. Renjun’s confident, but he’s not that confident. He’s so turned on he feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin, and that’s without the image in front of him. Donghyuck pours more lube onto his fingers and presses them deeper into Jeno, cooing at him to tell him how much of a good boy he is.

“That’s,” Renjun pauses as Jeno falls flat onto Jaemin, burying his face in his shoulder and crying out. His dick twitches and he groans, slipping a spit slick finger inside of Chenle. “Fuck. That’s a good point.”

“I make them sometimes.”

Renjun trails his other hand down to Chenle’s cock — half hard now, still a little sticky with lube — and wraps his hand around it. It causes Chenle to melt against him, and Renjun twists the finger he has inside of him, then withdraws it. This isn’t about them, and it’ll have to do for now.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck says. He glances back at the two of them and Renjun gives him a smile, twisting his wrist and giving Chenle’s cock a squeeze — putting on a show. There’s a smirk received in return — raised eyebrows, corners of Donghyuck’s lips twisting knowingly. Bastard that he is.

He withdraws his hand and pours more lube onto it, smearing it all over Jaemin’s cock and then his own, his strokes slick and wet. The two of them readjust when he taps Jaemin’s hand — Jaemin grips at Jeno’s ass to spread him open wider, and Donghyuck swings his leg over Jaemin’s, kneeling behind Jeno and briefly slipping his fingers back inside him before withdrawing.

“You good, Jeno?” Donghyuck asks. Jaemin’s stopped moving and Jeno is propped up on his elbows on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck, hips angled upwards.

“Yeah,” he says, muffled where he speaks into Jaemin’s skin. “Yeah. C’mon.”

It’s fucking filthy — that’s the only way Renjun can describe it.

The angle’s all awkward and they’re mostly just looking at Donghyuck’s ass and his glorious, glorious thighs — but he can see _something_ , and that something is Donghyuck lining himself up and _pushing_ into Jeno.

Jaemin gasps, nails digging into Jeno’s ass, and Jeno lets out the most feral moan Renjun has ever heard — something deep and resonating in his chest, drawn out and petering into a grunt.

“Donghyuck,” he says. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my god, oh fuck.” His words trail off and Donghyuck is still pushing — he’s panting, he’s groaning as Jeno whines and babbles, as his breath becomes sharp and ragged.

“Almost there Jeno,” Donghyuck says, voice thin. “C’mon. You can do it. You’re so good, baby boy. You can do it.”

“I _know_ ,” Jeno whines, and he’s collapsed on top of Jaemin, nails digging into his skin, crying out as Donghyuck fits the head of his cock inside him.

 _Holy fuck_.

Renjun bites back a moan, but Chenle is less subtle. His hips twitch into the circle of Renjun’s fist, and he lets out a breathy noise, something that’s shaded with pure arousal — with pure _want._ Donghyuck shifts, lifting himself up so Renjun and Chenle can well and truly see that he’s in. Jeno’s taking both of them — there’s two cocks in his ass and he’s whimpering and pleading for someone to move — for more, god, someone fuck him _please_. It’s so much. It's so much and Renjun feels it ignite within him — this feeling he can't describe, something so basic and primal. He grinds up against Chenle's ass and Chenle pushes down against him in a wordless response — _I know._

Donghyuck moves. Slowly but surely he moves. Renjun can't even imagine how it must feel — how tight it must be to have Jeno stretched around him like that, to feel the slide of Jaemin's cock against his own. He's panting and there's sweat gleaming on his back, but he's moving. First in shallow thrusts, working his way inside, then something more sure. Jaemin tries to match him, but it's futile, it's small thrusts where Donghyuck is working Jeno open.

It's the fucking sound they're making. Donghyuck's breath is ragged, but he's practically silent compared to Jaemin, who's gasping and telling Jeno how good he feels, and Jeno, who's letting out some of the highest pitched noises Renjun has ever heard him make. Every shift, every stroke of their cocks inside him.

"How do you feel?" Jaemin asks.

"So full," Jeno says. He sounds like he's close to breaking, like he's about to cry or yell or just burst, so completely overwhelmed. "God, Jaemin. I'm so full."

Jaemin strokes his hair, smoothing down the errant strands and twitching his hips up into him at the same time. "It's okay. We'll take care of you."

"I know," his voice cracks. "God. Please. Please Jaemin."

Jaemin hushes him, cradling him as he breaks down into whimpers and gasps, as Donghyuck fucks faster into him and Jaemin starts to move too. The sounds — everything. It's like something from Renjun's most depraved fantasies, something he never thought he'd see. Donghyuck shakes and wobbles and he's fucking into Jeno properly now, his cock sliding against Jaemin's, every stroke drawing a breathy 'ah' from Jeno. He leans low over him and fucks deep into him, nearly in tandem with Jaemin's stuttering hips before speeding up.

"God, Jeno," Donghyuck says. "Oh my god. Holy fuck."

Jaemin kisses Jeno — cups his hands around his jaw and presses his lips against his — and without warning Donghyuck comes. His legs lock up and he starts to shake, voice pitching upwards, breath heaved through his lungs like he's drowning. His strokes become stutterry and sharp, and then he holds himself inside of him, the lines of his muscles standing out, before he thrusts again. Something slow — once, twice, thrice — and then he pulls out with a curse, gasping and shakily climbing off Jaemin before flopping out against the mattress.

There’s no real time to revel in it. Renjun _wants_ , and he’s tired of fucking waiting. He lets go of Chenle and Chenle crawls out of his lap, trailing his fingers up Donghyuck’s leg as he shuffles up the bed to kneel beside Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun follows him, except he kneels between Jaemin’s legs instead, leans over him to press a kiss to Jeno’s spine. The taste of sweat is thick on his skin, every part of him shining with it like the shimmer of the sun on desert sands. Renjun licks down his back, teasing his fingers at where Jaemin is still fucking him, and coming away wet with Donghyuck’s cum.

“You look so good, Jeno,” he says. “I wish you could see yourself.”

“All full of cum,” Chenle murmurs. His hand comes to rest between Renjun’s shoulder blades, and the look they share is odd. Knowing. Something that makes Renjun grin, madcap through the haze of sex that’s permeating the room. Chenle smiles back at him, teeth showing, eyes twinkling. “You gonna fuck him, Junnie?”

“ _Please_.”

It’s Jeno. It’s Jeno that asks for it, voice weak. Jaemin’s still inside him and it seems almost ludicrous, but Renjun wants it so fucking badly he doesn’t stop. He does what Donghyuck did — props himself up and lines up against Jeno’s ass. He pushes his cock down, and just — has to look for a second. Jaemin’s stopped thrusting, and it’s only Jeno’s minute movements that cause any sort of motion. There’s cum dribbling from inside him and Jaemin’s cock is shiny and red and holy fuck.

Renjun takes a breath and puts his hand on Jeno’s back, stabilising himself before he pushes in.

It’s fucking insane. That’s all he can really think. He thanks Donghyuck, briefly, for stretching Jeno out, because he has no idea how he’d fucking _fit_ otherwise. It’s tight and hot and wet and he has to pause for a second when the head of his cock goes in because it’s so fucking _overwhelming_ and he’s so close that he thinks if he moves he’ll just come right then and there.

He knows Jeno is vocal — he’s been hearing it for some time now — but to feel it. To be the one pulling those noises from him, to hear Jeno moan his name and beg him for more. Renjun doesn’t know what to do. He just wants to fuck him, he just wants to fill him up and more. He wants it to be _his_ cum leaking from Jeno’s ass and streaking down his cock — not Donghyuck’s, not Chenle’s. _His_.

When Renjun starts to move, Jeno shakes. His legs quiver and he cries out and he clenches around him and Jaemin hushes him but he’s gasping too, he’s moaning, telling Jeno how good he feels. His cock slides against Renjuns as they both fuck into Jeno, heat on heat on heat, his thrusts shallow. Renjun just has to take a second to stop at one point — to look at himself. The way his cock looks disappearing into Jeno and the way Jaemin does too — both of them shiny with lube and fluid, white trails of cum leaking out as Renjun fucks back into Jeno. It sends another hot surge to his stomach and he doesn’t care about pretenses — he doesn’t care about anything except Jeno. Except slamming into him as he shakes and whines and calls for more — calls for them to fill him up.

It’s Jaemin that beats Renjun to the punch — it’s Jaemin that comes first. His legs spasm and shake and his thrusts become errant, hands clawing at Jeno’s back, head thrown back and a long moan ripped from his throat. There’s a surge of heat — something wet, Jaemin’s nails leaving a trail along Jeno’s back. Renjun fucks him through it and when Jaemin pulls out with a wet noise he feels strangely alone. It’s just him and Jeno now. Every thrust is loud and sloppy, all the cum spilled inside Jeno squelching as he fucks it into him.

Jeno is spent — starfished on Jaemin’s chest, like a ragdoll almost, and Renjun just loses it. He digs his fingers into Jeno’s hips and he fucks him as hard as he can, until he’s gasping and moaning and he can feel his orgasm chasing him. It all starts to fall apart — a white roar of sound that swallows everything else up, a pleasure that starts in his cock and explodes outwards, ripping through his throat and his chest and setting him alight. He lets out a high pitched keening whine and loses control, spilling inside of Jeno for what seems to be both an hour and a second simultaneously.

When he comes to it’s like his body is broken. His legs are jelly and he almost falls over — Chenle catches him and sits him down on his ass, pressing a long kiss to his lips and telling him he looked beautiful.

“Jeno came,” he says.

Renjun tries to speak but all that comes out is a gurgle — his tongue like lead, all his limbs seeming to float away. Chenle just laughs and pats his cheek.

“Good job, Renjun.”

Jaemin has somehow freed himself of Jeno’s dead weight and he’s cleaning himself up. Jeno’s cum is smeared all over both their stomachs and there’s cum all over his dick and smeared through his pubic hair — lube all over his thighs. He looks tired and spent — but it’s not over. Renjun’s pretty sure he can feel his brain slosh between his ears as he turns his head to look at Chenle and Jeno.

Jeno’s splayed out, chest heaving — but his eyes are open. He’s staring at Chenle with a lazy kind of adoration, watching as Chenle presses kisses all over Jeno’s chest then whispers something to him. Jeno nods, weak — and then Chenle’s got his hand onto his cock — he’s lining himself up and pushing into him.

Renjun has nothing left. He’s got no energy — but he still has to watch. Jeno throws his head back and whines and Renjun can’t even imagine how it must be. He must be alight, all his nerve endings on fire. He squirms and cries but Chenle soothes him, pressing kisses to his lips as he fucks into him with loud, sloppy strokes.

“Look at you Jeno,” Chenle says. “All full of our cum. You’ve been so good to all of us.”

“I know,” Jeno chokes. There’s tears welling in his eyes and he hiccups out a gasp as Chenle’s fingertips skate along the edge of his cock. “Please Chenle. Please.”

“Please what?” Chenle asks. Somewhere, somehow, something stirs in Renjun. The faintest embers in his gut, a shiver that echoes out. Chenle looks so fucking _hot_ , soaked in sweat, hair plastered to his forehead, fucking into Jeno. Renjun can’t look away from him.

“I want your cum,” Jeno sobs.

Holy _fuck_. If Renjun wasn’t so spent he thinks he’d come right then and there. Jeno’s wrecked and destroyed and there’s tears on his cheeks and every push of Chenle’s cock in his ass causes a wet squelch — but he’s still going. He’s gripping at Chenle’s arms, he’s gasping, he’s begging for him.

“Please, Chenle. Please. Oh god.”

And that’s how Chenle comes. That’s how it ends. Jeno crying from overstimulation, his ass full of cum, Chenle buried deep inside him with a hand in his hair and his lips against Jeno’s, stuttering and gasping as he spills inside him for the second time. Someone (Donghyuck) throws a wet towel at Renjun, and Chenle collapses, sliding out of Jeno with a gasp and falling onto his chest. Renjun dabs at the sweat on his forehead and crawls over to them, shoving at Chenle’s shoulder playfully and dropping a kiss on Jeno’s forehead.

“Chenle,” Jeno says. His voice is wet and croaky and he pushes at Chenle weakly. “Ya. Get off me. I can’t breathe.”

Chenle groans — a mix of annoyed and tired — but he rolls off him, limbs going everywhere as he seems to attempt to melt into the mattress.

“I need water,” he says.

“You have two working legs,” Jaemin says. He’s lying on his stomach, a little more recovered than the three of them, eyes hooded, smile lazy.

“My legs,” Chenle starts, pausing to groan. “God. You’re optimistic thinking my legs work right now. I don’t know if they’re ever going to work again.”

“You better hope they work or manager-hyung is gonna kill us,” Donghyuck says. He’s carrying a glass of water, which he refuses to give to Chenle until he sits up — “There’s already enough wet spots on this fucking bed.”

Chenle drinks it down in one go and lets out a tiny burp, triggering a bark of laughter from Jaemin. The mood in the room is coming down — it’s normalising. Renjun starts to attempt to help wipe them down while Chenle and Jeno lie on the bed, both of them breathing like they’ve run a marathon. It’s kind of disgusting, really — they’re all sticky and sweaty, stinking like sex — it’s like the scent of the dorm amplified by a hundred. Jeno’s the worst of all — and as Renjun goes to clean him up he groans and brings his legs together.

“Leave it in.”

“Jeno,” Jaemin says. He’s come back to the bed and is leaning against the headboard beside him, Jeno’s hand resting on his knee. “Jeno…”

“What?”

“Did you like that? Did you like being fucked like that?”

Jeno is bright red, flushed all over — but Renjun can recognise that if he wasn’t he’d be blushing furiously right now. He covers his face with his free hand and groans. “Shut up.”

“Don’t be shy,” Renjun says. “You were so good for us Jeno. So beautiful.” He reaches up and pries Jeno’s hand from his face, wiping his thumb at where the tear tracks are drying on his cheeks. “Don’t be ashamed.”

“I don’t…” Jeno trails off. Renjun presses a kiss to his cheek and gives him a pat.

“It’s okay.”

He throws the towel to Donghyuck, who drops it on the floor and hands Renjun a drink of water — Jeno gets a bottle and Jaemin helping lift his head up so he can get some fucking fluid (that isn’t cum) inside of him. They all arrange around him, pressing kisses to his skin, Jaemin ruffling his hair, Donghyuck lying against his side, Chenle with his head on his chest. Renjun lies down against Chenle’s back and tangles their legs together — leaving kisses on the back of his neck before snuggling into him — and Jeno’s hand comes to rest in his hair.

“You’re all so good to me,” Jeno says.

“You’re good to us,” Renjun repeats. There’s a murmur of agreement — Chenle kisses his chest, Donghyuck snuggles against him more. “You deserve it.”

“I can’t believe this was your idea of a birthday present. Who came up with this?”

“Guess,” Donghyuck says. There’s a beat of silence, but Jaemin can’t seem to hold his tongue, he just grins like a madman at Jeno, who looks up at him and laughs.

“I should have known.”

“I told you guys I’m the brains.”

“Your brain is located in your cock,” Donghyuck says. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Ya, why would I ever be jealous?”

“You guys,” Chenle says, laughter in his voice. “Birthday boy. Bicker later.”

Jaemin pouts, but he slides down a little more, curling up beside Donghyuck and continuing to play with Jeno’s hair.

“Renjun’s right, though,” Jaemin says, after he’s settled down. “You deserve everything, Jeno. We love you.”

“Shut up,” Jeno groans. He can’t hide — Renjun grabs his hand to stop him from covering his face, and Donghyuck leans up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Nope,” he says. “It’s the truth.”

“Geeze. Thank you, guys.”

“Happy birthday,” Chenle says. They all echo him — Donghyuck starts singing, and no matter how many times Jaemin elbows him he doesn’t stop. It’s a shaky rendition, and it makes Renjun want to crawl out of his skin with how embarrassing it is, but he supposes it’s Donghyuck through and through.

It’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> i am never writing a gangbang again shit's exhausting
> 
> thanks to lita for betaing. u da bestest.
> 
> my [twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and my [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
